Coming Home
by AkaiMurasaki
Summary: Al teskni za swoim bratem... [ELRICEST]


Elricest. I dunno why. Mo¿e dlatego¿e jestem pervertem i mia³am takie widzimisie. Heh. Bite me.

B³êkitne niebo rozpoœciera³o siê ponad nim. Wiatr œwista³ w wysokiej trawie o kolorze soczystej zieleni. Tam, na wzgórzu, niedaleko starego dêbu, sta³ on.  
Dumny i wyprostowany, wyci¹gaj¹c twarz do S³oñca, którego jasne promienie pieszczotliwie sp³ywa³y na m³od¹ postaæ. Sta³ niczym straznik broni¹cy granicy, jakby strzeg³ swego skarbu czaj¹cego siê tu¿ za nim.  
Wiatr zawia³ trochê mocniej. Czerwony p³aszcz za³opota³, z³ote kosmyki w³osów furkota³y w nie³adzie. Powoli odwróci³ siê, zas³ona w³osów zakrywa³a twarz, ale jeszcze moment i zobaczy ten uœmiech, oczy...

Obudzi³ siê.

Na dole s³ychaæ ju¿ by³o krz¹taninê, radosne pokrzykiwania, brzêk metalu i naczyñ. Wyjrza³ za okno, gdzie rozpoœciera³y siê zielone pola, niebieskie niebo wisz¹ce nad horyzontem, splamione pojedynczymi, baranimi chmurkami. I wiatr, który porusza³ traw¹.  
Risembool.  
Wsta³ niechêtnie z ciep³ego legowiska. Znów ten sam sen. Sen, który przeœladuje go od dnia, kiedy.  
Nie. Nie mo¿e myœleæ jak wszyscy inni.  
Podszed³ do szafy i wyj¹³ ubranie. Lekkie, bawe³niane spodnie, sweter. Ubra³ siê szybko i zacz¹³ chowaæ rzeczy jakie po sobie zostawi³ do szafy.  
I wtedy go zobaczy³.

Wiedzia³ przecie¿e tam bêdzie. Powiesi³ go tam wczoraj wieczorem, jako symbol, jako przestroga - jako przypomnienie. Powiesi³ go w tym samym miejscu jak ka¿dego wieczora, gdy ju¿ zabrak³o mu ³ez.  
Podszed³ powoli do czerwonego p³aszcza, wisz¹cego na drzwiach szafy.  
Rêkawy trochê wyœwiechtane (od przetransumutowywania metalowej rêki w ostrze), parê dziur (i mgliste wspomnienie o banda¿ach, bliznach...). Oraz zapach.  
Lekki, metaliczny zapach krwi, ledwie wyczuwalny. Olej do konserwowania metalu by wyzbyæ siê rdzy, S³oñce, wiatr, kurz drogi.  
Edward.

"Al, wsta³eœ? ChodŸ na œniadanie!"

"Idê, Winry!"

Ostatni raz przebieg³ palcami po szorstkiej tkaninie i uœmiechn¹³ siê smutno.  
Szkoda¿e w³aœciciel p³aszcza znikn¹³.

To nie by³o fair. Wcale nie. Obudziæ siê w wielkiej, pustej sali, gdzie nie by³o nikogo, oprócz jakiejœ dziewczyny z dzieckiem.  
"Rose"  
I w pewnym momencie wszystko wróci³o. Wszystkie wspomnienia - od ciemnej piwnicy z zakrwawionym ch³opcem w ramionach a¿ do Envy'ego, który z tak¹ ³atwoœci¹ przebi³ serce Alchemika.  
Nie tylko jedno serce.  
Poderwa³ siê, poczu³ ból w czaszce, ale to nic, to by³o nie wa¿ne. Uda³o siê, ale jakim cudem, dlaczego, gdzie on jest i czemu tu jest tak pusto!  
"Niisan! NIISAN"  
Miota³ siê po sali, rozpaczliwe nawo³uj¹c. Z nik¹d nie nadesz³a odpowiedŸ.  
Dziecko Rose zaczê³o p³akaæ, tak jak jego matka.  
Al upad³ na pod³ogê. Zacisn¹³ piêœci. Poczu³ jak narasta w nim krzyk - rozpaczy, bólu, samotnoœci - truj¹ca mieszanka, d³awi¹ca go gorzkimi ³zami.  
Zawy³ wtedy jak opuszczone zwierzê, zaszczute przez okrutny, samotny œwiat.

Rose poda³a mu jak¹œ czerwon¹ p³achtê. Zmiêta niedbale by³a rzucona gdzieœ w k¹t. Nie rozpozna³ od razu, ale gdy ju¿ to zrobi³, uczepi³ siê tego p³aszcza jak relikwii, która mia³aby chroniæ go przed z³em.  
Bo gdyby on tu by³, na pewno by to zrobi³.  
"To Edwarda.. Myœla³am, mo¿e... Mo¿e chcesz"  
Ale ju¿ jej nie s³ucha³, t³umi¹c p³acz w jedynej rzeczy, najbli¿eszj rzeczy, jaka zosta³a po jego ukochanym bracie.

Schodz¹c na œniadanie próbowa³ opanowaæ dr¿enie r¹k. Edward odda³ za niego ¿ycie. Znikn¹³, choæ wszyscy uwa¿ali¿e nie ¿yje.  
Wszyscy oprócz niego.  
On by³ pewien, wiedzia³¿e to siê nie mog³o tak skoñczyæ. ¯e Edward by go nie zostawi³ samego. Nigdy.  
Niisan oznacza³ bezpieczeñstwo, Niisan by³ bezpieczeñstwem, by³ ostoj¹, by³ ochron¹, by³ ciep³em. By³ wszystkim co nadawa³o sens.  
A teraz Al jest sam...

Winry jak zwykle powita³a go fa³szywym uœmiechem. Podkr¹¿one, zaczerwienione oczy t³umacz¹ wszystko.  
¯adnych wieœci. Kolejna nieprzespana, przep³akana noc.  
Odwzajemni³ uœmiech. Nauczy³ siê graæ w tê grê ju¿ dawno temu. Po œmierci Seiga Izumi Sensei zamknê³a siê w sobie. Uœmiecha³a siê, wiod³a ¿ycie niby bez zmian.  
Ale on widzia³. Widzia³ to samo cierpienie samotnoœci, jakie on czu³.  
Jednak uœmiecha³ siê. Gra³ z ni¹. A¿ w koñcu powiedzia³a¿eby wraca³. Ju¿ niczego go nie mo¿e nauczyæ.  
Wróci³. Tylko do czego?  
Niisan by³ domem.  
"No, patrz, list do ciebie." zagadnê³a go cioteczka Pinako, pykaj¹c fajkê i wchodz¹c za nim na taras.  
Wyrwany z zamyœlenia nie do koñca jeszcze zrozumia³, co mówi³a.  
"S³ucham"  
"No w³aœnie nie bardzo. List do ciebie."poda³a mu bia³¹, zalakowan¹ kopertê z wypisanym jego imieniem i nazwiskiem. Zna³ to pismo.  
"Od Izumi Sensei." stwierdzi³ i rozerwa³ kopertê.  
Przebieg³ wzrokiem szybko krótk¹ treœæ listu. Serce na chwilê mu zamar³o, po chwili zaczê³o biæ jak oszala³e. W g³owie zaczê³y kot³owaæ siê myœli, przypuszczenia, plany i fakty, zdania z listu potwierdzajace niektóre tezy, ale to niemo¿liwe.  
"Jadê do Dublith!" rzuci³ siê do domku, wbieg³ po schodach. Z³apa³ walizkê stoj¹c¹ przy wejœciu do pokoju i otworzy³ zamaszyœcie szafê. Rzeczy, ksi¹¿ki, apteczka... pieni¹dze, dokumenty.  
P³aszcz.  
"Co siê sta³o"  
"Nic, Cioteczko. Muszê natychmiast wyjechaæ..." czerwony p³aszcz powiewa³ na wietrze, walizka ci¹¿y³a mu lekko w d³oni, a ca³e cia³o drga³o w ekscytacji.  
Czy to mo¿liwe? Czy to naprawdê mo¿liwe.  
Je¿eli tak.  
"Przynajmniej powiedz, kiedy wrócisz, ch³opcze"  
"...Gdybym to ja wiedzia³, Cioteczko... Trzymajcie siê"  
Parê stopni w dó³, Den weso³o odprowadza go do znaku. Odwraca siê, macha. A potem znika za horyzontem.

Poci¹g mia³ opóŸnienie. Na pewno mia³. Mia³ przyjechaæ od 12.43, a by³a ju¿ 12.42! Czysty skandal. SKANDAL.  
Us³ysza³ d³ugi, przeci¹g³y gwizd i poderwa³ siê z ³awki, biegn¹c na peron.

Usiad³ w pustym przedziale i pozwoli³ sobie na chwilê wytchnienia i racjonalnego myœlenia. Jeszcze raz wyj¹³ list z kieszeni i przeczyta³ go, tym razem wolniej. Musia³ sobie pouk³adaæ pewne sprawy w g³owie... A poœpiech nie by³ dobrym doradc¹.

"Alphonse,  
mój czas dobiega koñca. Chyba nigdy dot¹d nie czu³am siê tak samotna. Mój m¹¿. Czujê siê zagubiona i wcale nie chcê budziæ siê rano. Sama. Wybacz¿e Ciê nie wspiera³am. Wiem¿e musisz przechodziæ przez to samo co ja. Ale wierz mi, ju¿ nied³ugo Twój ból przeminie. Mój tak¿e. Spróbujê naprawiæ swoje b³êdy.  
¯yczê Wam du¿o szczêœcia, ch³opcy. Bêdê o Was pamiêtaæ.  
Izumi Curtis."

Wczorajsza data. Je¿eli jego przypuszczenia by³y s³uszne... je¿eli naprawdê... je¿eli naprawdê!... A je¿eli nie.  
Poci¹g ruszy³.  
Ju¿ nie by³o odwrotu.

Bieg³ jak szalony. Potr¹ca³ ludzi, rzuca³ szybkie "przepraszam" i zrywa³ siê dalej. Jeszcze kawa³ek, skrêt w lewo, min¹æ ruiny, koniec zabudowañ, jeszcze trochê, jeszcze trochê.  
Zobaczy³ wielki szyld "MIÊSO". Zmêczony przystan¹³ na moment. Szyld by³ przekreœlony, wejœcie zabite deskami. Szyby powybijane, farba odchodzi³a od desek.  
Ruszy³ do czêœci mieszkalnej.  
Tam równie¿ by³o cicho. Ciemne okna, zakurzone szyby. Zajrza³ przez jedn¹ z nich do œrodka.  
Pusto.  
Parê gazet, butelki, kurz, pajêczyny.  
Nie mog³a siê st¹d wyprowadziæ wczoraj... musia³a to zrobiæ ju¿ dawno temu.  
To gdzie szukaæ? Wiedzia³a, musia³a wiedzieæ¿e po tym liœcie tu przyjedzie, wiêc... Na pewno zostawi³a jak¹œ wskazówkê.

Szyld.

Nie by³ przekreœlony. Te krzywe linie wskazywa³y kierunek. Jak móg³ tego nie zauwa¿yæ!  
Ale zaraz, w tamtym kierunku... dojdzie do...

Jezioro lekko nios³o ma³¹ ³ódeczkê. Bola³y go ju¿ ramiona od wios³owania, ale nie przestawa³. Jeszcze parê machniêæ. Jeszcze trochê.  
Na pla¿y wyspy znalaz³ roztrzaskan¹ o ska³y ³ódkê. Znajom¹. To ni¹ po raz pierwszy przywieŸli tutaj jego brata i go Izumi Sensei i Seig.  
Nagle ziemia zadr¿a³a, niebo nad wysp¹ pociemnia³o, tylko jasny blask bi³ gdzieœ z g³êbi lasu.  
Serce podesz³o mu do gard³a.  
Ruszy³ biegiem w d¿unglê, gêsty las jakby blokowa³ mu drogê. Widzia³ œlady stóp odciœniête w ziemi, mija³ plamki krwi znacz¹ce drogê... Bo¿e, Bo¿e.  
W koñcu przedar³ siê na polanê, gdzie dogasa³y ostatnie promienie reakcji alchemicznej.  
Nie zd¹¿y³.  
Tumany py³u unosi³y siê w powietrzu. Wypuœci³ z rêki walizkê, chwiejnym krokiem zbli¿a³ siê do œrodka krêgu.  
A je¿eli...

Obraz Matki zmasakrowanej przez Bramê, cia³o tak wykrzywione¿e a¿ nieludzkie...

A je¿eli... Niisan.  
Wœród oparów dostrzeg³ zarys jakiejœ postaci. Tak s¹dzi³.  
A je¿eli.  
We œnie próbowa³ przypomnieæ sobie te oczy, uœmiech, dŸwiêk g³osu. Z biegiem czasu wszystko bled³o, wszystko prócz czerwonego p³aszcza, oprócz nieœmiertelnego warkoczyka, choæ i on ju¿ powoli traci³ na wyrazistoœci.  
A je¿eli zamiast tego, co zapomnia³, znajdzie obraz tak zniszczony, tak nieludzko okrutny¿e wyma¿e z pamiêci nawet to mgliste wspomnienie?... A je¿eli bêdzie musia³... uœmierciæ...

Szed³ dalej, nie bardzo wiedz¹c czemu. Wszystko by³o jakby za mg³¹, piasek powoli opada³, niebo siê rozchmurzy³o.  
Jakby nic siê nie sta³o.  
Stan¹³.  
Bo¿e, nie, je¿eli to jest sen...

I wtedy zobaczy³.

Ten kolor w³osów spiêtych w wysok¹ kitkê, ta postura, te rêce, twarz...

Stoi nad nim. Jak stra¿nik, który czeka na s³owa pochwa³y. Stoi, chocia¿ nie bardzo wie czemu, bo przecie¿ on le¿y tam, ca³y i zdrowy, oddycha, le¿y tam.  
Klêka z rozmachem. Podnosi lekko g³owê nieprzytomnego i k³adzie sobie na kolanach.

To sen?

Ale to nie sen. Bo pod palcami czuje ciep³¹ skórê, miêkkie w³osy, s³yszy cichy oddech, czuje zapach, który zachowa³ siê w czerwonym p³aszczu.  
"Niisan... zbudŸ siê, Niisan..." szepcze cichutko, g³adz¹c niesforn¹ czuprynê.  
Jednak brat œpi, a on milknie, tul¹c go do siebie i czeka.

Zmrok zapada nad wysp¹, gdy Al roznieci³ ognisko i postawi³ prowizoryczny sza³as. Jego brat wci¹¿ siê nie obudzi³. Robi³ siê nerwowy, co chwilê sprawdza³ mu têtno, czy oddycha. Z drugiej strony ba³ siê jego przebudzenia, reakcji.  
W nocy nie œpi. Czuwa, w razie jakby jego brat siê ockn¹³.

Jednak rankiem Edward nadal œpi, w ogóle siê nie budzi, nie rusza siê, tylko oddycha spokojnie. I Al odchodzi od zmys³ów, nie wie co robiæ, boi siê, boi siê jak nigdy dot¹d¿e mo¿e Brama.  
I nagle z³ote oczy otwieraj¹ siê, mierz¹ siê ze S³oñcem, i Œwiat dla Ala przestaje istnieæ.

M³ody Alchemik rozgl¹da siê. Oczy nieprzyzwyczajone jeszcze do œwiat³a, rêce roztrzêsione. Czuje czyj¹œ obecnoœæ (nie wie kto to), nie wie gdzie jest, zaczyna siê baæ.  
Ale w tym momencie s³yszy g³os, cichy, lekko wystraszony, dr¿¹cy z niepokoju.

"Niisan?..."

Spojrzenia spotykaj¹ siê. Al na chwilê zapomina siê w tych z³otych têczówkach, w niepewnoœci i zdziwieniu maluj¹cym siê na twarzy brata. I po chwili coœ odrywa go, to b³ysk, który toczy siê powoli po policzku tak dawno nie widzianej twarzy.

"Al? Ale, jak... ja przecie¿... Al.."

I ju¿ nie wytrzymuje, ju¿ nie mo¿e - bo je¿eli to jest sen, je¿eli rankiem znów zapomni, to chce chocia¿ teraz, w tym momencie poczuæ to ciep³o, tê miêkkoœæ, tê si³ê, która emanowa³a z niego. Rzuca siê Edwardowi na szyjê, p³acz¹c, nie próbuje nawet hamowaæ ³ez, ju¿ nie - bo to jest Ed, to jest jego Ed, który rozumie, który nie bêdzie siê œmia³, który go obroni, bedzie jego domem, bêdzie ostoj¹ i bezpieczeñstwem, bêdzie przy nim...

"Niisan Niisan Niisan Niisan! Niisan..."

Siedz¹ tak objêci przez wiecznoœæ, przez czas nawet d³u¿szy ni¿ wiecznoœæ - boj¹c siê wypuœciæ drugiego, by nie znikn¹³, by nie okaza³ siê snem, tak jak tysi¹c razy przedtem.  
Rêce b³¹dz¹ po cia³ach, zapamiêtuj¹ ka¿dy centymetr, ka¿d¹ wypuk³oœæ, twardoœæ koœci, miêkkoœæ skóry. Têsknota za tak prost¹ pieszczot¹ przybli¿a ich, rêce splataj¹ siê, czo³a stykaj¹ siê, usta tak niebezpiecznie blisko siebie¿e a¿ gor¹co siê robi.  
Jednak po tym wszystkim, czym¿e jest jeszcze jeden grzech?... I to tak s³odki, pope³niony z czystej wiernoœci i pal¹cego uczucia.  
Usta spotykaj¹ siê, nieœmia³o, potem coraz impulsywniej, g³odne siebie, coraz bli¿ej, byle nie puœciæ... a¿ brakuje im tchu. Przerywaj¹, patrz¹ sobie w oczy, jakby pytali drugiego o pozwolenie, jeszcze raz, raz to za ma³o, tyle lat roz³¹ki, proszê, jeszcze raz.  
Zgoda udzielona, i usta znów przylgnê³y do siebie.

Wieczór zapada nad nimi, ale ich to nie obchodzi. Tutaj, w tym ciep³ym schronieniu dwóch cia³ przykrytych czerwonym p³aszczem, jest spokój. Jest bezpieczeñstwo, uœmiechy, wspomnienia, opowieœci, s³odkie s³owa (przeznaczone dla kochanków, nie dla braci, jednak i tak je wypowiadaj¹), lekkie pieszczoty (s¹ zbyt zmêczeni by znów spleœæ siê w rytmie cia³), otarte ³zy, poca³unki, ciep³o, bezpieczeñstwo.  
Jest dom.  
Bo gdziekolwiek by byli, razem s¹ domem dla siebie nawzajem.

ENDE

21:13 2006-02-13 


End file.
